Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W
Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W (イナズマイレブンGO vs ダンボール戦機W) is the third movie of Inazuma Eleven series and the first one for the Danball Senki Series. It will be shown on the first of December of 2012. Summary *New Inazuma Japan, a team formed by some of Raimon's players, Hakuryuu and Yukimura Hyouga are going to play against Endou's team, Inazuma Legend Japan. *An army of LBX attacks the stadium where they're playing. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma use their Keshin Armed to fight against them, without any success. *The LBX do considerable damage to the stadium and other locations. Endou and his team disappear, absorbed by a strange purple light. *The members of New Inazuma Japan are safe from the disaster, because of the Inazuma TM Caravan's arrival, driven by Wonderbot. *Asta, San and Fran are the main antagonists of the movie. **They seem to be able to "erase" the world and return it to its natural state, as trees start to grow in cities while buildings vanish. *Asta has a team, the Destructchers. Their goal is to destroy soccer. *San is able to control thousands of LBX at a time. His goal is to erase LBX. *While in her light form, Fran can control LBXs; in her dark form (which is her Keshin Armed), she can play soccer. Hissatsu/Tactics Used Hissatsu *'SH God Wind' (Debut) *'SH Dragon Blaster' (Debut) *'SH Chaos Meteor' (Debut) *'SH Dimension Storm' (Debut) *'SH Sparkle Wave' (Debut) *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Sunshine Storm' (Debut) *'SH White Hurricane' (Chrono Stone debut) *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Panther Blizzard' (Chrono Stone debut) *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Debut) *'SH Great Blaster' (Debut) *'SH Fire Tornado TC' (Debut) *'SH Inazuma Break' (Chrono Stone debut) *'SH Last Death Zone' (Debut) *'SH Floral Despair' (Debut) *'SH Gigaton Head' (Debut) *'OF Kazaana Drive' (Debut) *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' (Debut) *'DF Deep Jungle' (Debut) *'DF Asterisk Rock' (Debut) *'GK God Hand W' (Debut) *'GK Taikoku Ouka '(Debut) *'GK Great The Hand' *'GK Shining Hole' (Debut) *'GK Destiny Cloud' (Debut) Tactics *' Kami no Takuto FI' (Debut) Keshin/Keshin Armed/Mixi Max Used Keshin/Keshin Armed *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Sengoku Bunshin Musashi' *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' *'KH Majin Great' *'KH Konton no Majo Chaos' (Debut) Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tyrano' *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' *'MIMAX Ryuu Gentoku' Danball Senki W Characters *Ban Yamano *Hiro Oozora *Ran Hanasaki *Jin Kaidou *Yuuya Haibara *Jessica Kaios *Asuka Kojou *Ami Kawamura *Kazuya Aoshima LBXs *Ikaros Zero *Ikaros Force *Odin MK-2 *Achilles D9 *Liu Bei *Minerva Kai *Triton Hissatsu Functions Used *Big Bang Slash *Glorious Ray *Meteor Breaker *Meteor Strike *Dai Shinkuuzan *Drill Slasher *Grand Wall *Whale Cannon *00 Sword *Ocean Blast Trailer Gallery New Inazuma Japan in the crossover movie.PNG|New Inazuma Japan playing Endou Mamoru in Inazuma Legend Japan's uniform.PNG|Endou, as Inazuma Legend Japan's captain and goalkeeper Tenma Tsurugi and Shindou Keshin Armed.PNG|Some Raimon's Keshins Armed users Raimon Armed Users Jumping With Their Balls.PNG|Raimon's Armed users jumping with their balls Endou disappearing again.PNG|Endou disappearing Tenma seeing Endou disappearing.PNG|Tenma seeing Endou disappearing Unknown event in the crossover movie.PNG See Also *Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W *Official website Category:Movies